Eccentric
by Lucy Light
Summary: "You think that because you're polite and charming and whatever, you're not mean…" One-shot


Caspar was cool. That was a fact. He was also laidback, kind and unpredictable. All these things made him something special. It made him that person in class that everyone wanted to be friends with. It also made an assumption that he would hang with "the nice cool kids" such As James Potter, Teddy Lupin and Fabian Wills. Which he did. He would be kind to "the less cool people" such as Violet Marsh and Molly Weasley, but give a sly smile and shake his head, making them blush and feel a little bit ashamed, whenever they made an "uncool" comment. Which he did. He was to date popular but kind and preferably smart girls like Santana Whiteley and Monica Gray. Which he did. Smart, horn-rimmed glasses wearing, narrow-minded know-it-alls such as Violet Marsh and Molly Weasley were to be annoyed by, and attracted, to him. The feeling was not to be mutual but he should pet their heads and make them feel like silly little girls. Which he did.

It's strange how drastically things can change when your friend's mother invites you over for dinner one summer. All the Weasley's and Potter's gathered at one place. Molly Weasley seated at the far end, being the only one quiet, only looking up from her plate to throw him weird glances. He smiles. She looks away. He finds it amusing. Such a silly little girl. Who happens to be your own age.

She rises and offers to clear the table. He helps, because he's a nice guy. He tries to make conversation. She only "hmm…"s for an answer. Well she's eccentric, he thinks. The clearings done and she leaves. He follows her out and asks "Awfully talkative, aren't you?" with a charming smile. She replies:

"I have nothing to say"

"That's interesting"

"I have nothing to say to a bully", she clarifies.

He raises an eyebrow and stares.

"You think that because you're polite and charming and whatever, you're not mean…"

He says nothing.

"But what you do to me and Violet and Merlin knows whoever else who's not in the 'in crowd' is mean"

He still says nothing.

"When you make us feel small just because we can't be like you or talk like you and be superior like you…"

And she leaves. The unfinished sentence hanging in the air keeps him wondering the whole day how she was planning to end it. He's distracted. He can't focus on Quidditch or taste Mrs. Weasley's delicious apple crumble.

When he lies down to go to sleep he turns to James and asks "Am I mean?"

James chuckles. "You're the nicest guy I know"

He considers this statement.

"Molly is nice", he replies after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah Gran's pretty awesome… when she's not yelling that is"

He looks at James again.

"I meant you're cousin"

James frowns. "She's a stuck-up know it all"

"She's smart"

"And she knows it"

He stays silent.

When they leave The Burrow he doesn't see Molly.

But back on the Hogwarts Express he excuses himself and leaves the compartment he shares with the boys. He squeezes past the trolley lady and searches every compartment until he finds Molly and Violet near the end of the train. He seats himself. Violet looks at him big eyed. Molly seems confused, but then ignores him.

"I'm sorry", he says. Molly doesn't react. He turns to Violet. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asks.

"For being condescending"

"That's… that's alright", Violet replies uncertainly.

"No, it's not" he says.

They sit in silence for a while. Molly reading. Caspar staring at Molly. Violet staring at Caspar.

"So Violet" he then says. "What do you think my chances would be if I wanted to ask Molly Weasley out on a date"

This makes Molly look up.

"Um… I… I don't know", Violet replies.

"I know I'm not as cool as her, or as smart"

Molly pretends she doesn't hear.

"…or as attractive"

Molly's head shoots up. "I reckon no one's even told her how pretty she is"

He's looking right at her.

"Or charming. Or eccentric… but in a good way"

Molly stares.

"A way in which I could only dream of one day being"

Violet stares.

"But it's not as if she'll ever like someone like me… I'm a bully. Molly doesn't care for those."

Molly sets her book down.

"But maybe… maybe if she gave me a chance… I could show her that even someone like me can change. But mostly I just really like her."

Molly smiles.


End file.
